SebaCiel Highschool AU
by nah.m9
Summary: Ciel is a young 17 year old with a bright future, however his nightmares and depression haunt him... His internet friend and him are close, but he doesn't who he is in real life... When Ciel's internet friend finds out who he really is, what will happen when ciel finds out that his internet friend is closer than he originally thought...


**_Heya!_** **I'm coming atcha' with _another_ fanfic, mostly because I'm highly obsessed and in love with highschool AUs** ** _Chapter one: Found you..._**Ciel was 17, a teen going through highschool...

A teen depressed beyond words...

He hated himself. That's was his only opinion.

He hid his face and hair, keeping a hood over his head. He his his pale, scar covered arms.

He was insecure, full of anxiety.

Many teased him when he was younger for his appearance, he had large, doll like blue eyes and quite feminine features as a child, those features became more doll-like as he grew older.

Ciel did have his hobbies, despite his depression, he did manage to find things that could drag him out of his dark place and keep him away from the dreaded blade.

Those things were his internet friend, anime and manga.

He was completely obsessed with manga, having at least two full shelves and his internet friend he knew, was much like him..

Except they were not in the slightest depressed, not the slightest anxious..

Ciel had never really seen his internet friend, nor did he know his name.. Only his Instagram user, @_.kuroshitsuji._ to be exact. He did get along extremely well with them though...

Sebastian was an 18 year old highschool student and was currently living in a home by himself. He wasn't doing too well financially and had to move just a few days ago. He was starting his first day at highschool today.

He was completely obsessed with anime and manga, much like his internet friend. He did know a lot about him, he vaguely remembered his name too, which was Ciel, he was pretty sure. He knew about Ciel's depression, so he did his best to help him... It did seem to be working...

He hoped one day they'd be able to see eachother in person, he didn't realise it'd be quite so soon...

~•~Skippety Skip~•~

Sebastian was spacing out in class, not even five minutes into the damn lesson, the teacher hadn't even done the register yet..

Sebastia let out a yawn and started having a drink of water, that was until he literally choked on his water after hearing the teacher call out a certain name.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

There came no reply from anyone in the classroom, Sebastian was looking around frantically, despite the other students staring at him, the name ciel, it wasn't common... Bit it couldnt be _his_ Ciel...

"Ciel Phantomhive!..."

Sebastian's eyes locked on a small figure, a hood over their head covering their face. A small voice emitted from the figure.

"H-here Miss..."

Sebastian continued to stare, again ignoring everything around him, ignoring the other students snickering at him.

"Sebastian...

MR MICHAELIS?!"

Sebastian snapped out of it and his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. He saw Ciel's shadowy face turn towards him, looking directly at him. From what sebastian could tell, Ciel too was blushing slightly...

This was going to be a strange day...

~Another skip xD~

Sebastian had just come out of his class, it was his lunch period and he was desperately running through the corridors looking for the hooded boy he'd seen in class earlier.

He'd spoken to "his internet friend" about school life and what he did to avoid being hurt...

And that "Ciel Phantomhive" Fit the description pretty well.

Sebastian was running until suddenly he felt himself fall to the floor, dropping all of his books and his lunch in the process

"I'm so.. S-sorry... Let me help you..." A small voice murmured from behind Sebastian.

"No it's ok.. I should be the one that's sorry..." Sebastian chuckled lightly, smiling nervously at the younger teen, who was currently picking up the books that Sebastian had "thrown" all over the floor.

"You really didn't have to you know." Sebastian smiled again, taking the books and holding the tightly to his chest.

"Yes I did.." Ciel spoke, a serious tone in his voice, making sebastian chuckle once again.

"We should talk sometime.. Can you write your Instagram name down if you have an account?" Sebastian inwardly smirked, handing a piece of paper to Ciel.

"O-ok..." Took the paper and wrote his username down, them passed it back to Sebastian.

Just as Ciel walked away, sebastian looked at the paper and smirked.

"I've found you, Ciel..."

 ** _Leave ideas and review!!!!_**


End file.
